


Generous Pour

by Jacky_think_about_it



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I really need to update these wow, I remember when updating was easy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Jeremy, M/M, Overprotective Michael, PTSD!Jeremy, Past Rape/Non-con, Slushies, StruggleforCommunication, Supportive Michael, Sweet, YOU CAN CLAW COUNTER TENOR JEREMY OUT OF MY COLD DEAD GAY HANDS, anxiousJerandMikey, boyf riends — Freeform, michael can sing, nerdy michael, oof, rich is feisty but is secretly the biggest sweetheart, snuggles, so can Jeremy, those were from the first chapter before the angst train fukin pulled into the station holyshit, ut was so easy in the summer, wooboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacky_think_about_it/pseuds/Jacky_think_about_it
Summary: in which Jeremy and Michael weren't friends and haven't met and the squip never happenedMichael has the mission to try every flavor 711 has to offer, but a new guy turns his summer upside down.





	1. Piña Colada and Bold Blue eyes

Michael Mell, was on route for his daily trip to the local seven eleven. It was a month before senior year starts back up in September and per usual he craved the only thing besides weed and video games that cheered him up. The all godly slushie machine. Halfway through freshman year, he discovered his love for the sugary ice cold beverage. Then without warning in the hottest June that New Jersey’ had ever seen, God had bestowed the greatest gift (besides another DLC for apocalypse of the damned), an upgraded slush dispenser, over 200 flavor combos, and Michael planned to find the time to try them all. He had nothing better to do right ? That's when it went from a pretty bangin’ summer to the best months of his whole Goddamn LIFE. Some days he got a couple to go , so he could try and get a few in one day so he'd finish his goal and find the most satisfying and delicious one and make it his signature drink for senior year. However what Michael didn't expect was the usual loser with a summer job at his favorite sev’elev’ to have a breakdown and get fired for trying to burn the place down. Michael confided in that dude , he wore a bisexual pride pin under his name tag so when he saw the pride patch on Michael jacket they hit it off. Apparently rich didn't like the way his manager had been acting and his manager felt the same. On a smoke break, he flicked his almost finished cig and it lit the soda dispenser fluid stains on the floor on frickin’ fire. He had freaked and his manager put it out before it spread, needless to say, Rich still got a pink slip when he clocked out that night. That's how rich got fired from the seven eleven which for Michael, meant meeting a new clerk, and possibly a new confidant. So when he walked in on a pretty chill Saturday morning expecting to see rich, and instead found his eyes gazing upon a guy maybe like twenty feet taller than rich, and more importantly to Michael, a hot guy, he felt his cheeks betray him and burn red. 

“I hope he doesn't think I'm a freak for my quest for the ultimate thirst quencher. Also, Jesus, he's cute, but damn from the looks of him he's probably straight“ Michael thought to himself. 

“ are you gonna get something orrrr-” the mystery guy said.  
Michael glanced at his name tag ,” ‘Jeremy’ huh, that's a cute name. Shit Mikey act cooool act, chill. For once. He can probably smell the gay off of you right now-”  
“ no seriously, pick a flavor dude ,” Jeremy smirked.

“ Oh right yeah. Sorry. Distracted. Long day. Long week. Long year. Long life. Long-” Michael frowned, palms sweaty, anxiety eating at him. 

The smirk Jeremy's face originally held fell as he stopped Michael's little tirade.

“ It's all cool dude! Pick when you're ready. “ he smiled softly. It was warm and kind and if Michael could have gone any redder, he would have.   
He laughed nervously and looked into Jeremy's eyes. A piercing blue met a golden brown and they both looked away sheepishly. Clearing his throat, Michael, made a decision, “piña colada with the extra pineapple shot “

If Catching Jeremy off guard was his intention, Mike had succeeded.   
“ Excuse me what ?” As he said this Jeremy's face glows with embarrassment and Michael can only wonder why. “ I mean why would a straight guy be so nervous around me ?” Pushing that thought away Michael repeated his order and Jeremy nodded ( a bit too much if one must say ) and proceeded to make the slush magic goodness in a cup. As it was done mixing, Jeremy poured Michaels cup, a bit slowly one might add, and as Michael would put it, generously. Most of the time, Rich would fill it and then put on the lid, this Jeremy kid put the high raised lid on first and filled the 24ounce to the brim. 

Michael had never seen someone do that. Besides he ordered a 16 ounce.   
“ this is too much I asked for -” 

“ Oh shoot I used the wrong cup…. Um, it-ts m-my first d-day and all -”

“I know “ Michael interrupting awkwardly, stating a fact that was well known to him. 

Jeremy's face flushed again and the stammering continued.  
“ l-look since its m-my mist-take Ill only c-charge for the 16 ounces and pay for the other eight m-myself “

Blushing at the stranger's kind act Michael replied: “ that's super cool of you and all but that's not fair for you .”

“Well,” he coughed, “ wha - what if you let me have a sip, then it's fair cause I pay for what I g-get. “

Michael burst out laughing, and Jeremy laughed too, silently wishing he never suggested it.

“ Thanks “ all in dude, that's pretty cool of you, I'll take you up on that offer. “   
They both blushed, Jeremy took the first sip, a small one but the overwhelming taste of pineapple was too sweet for him, then the other ingredients hit him, it was one of the greatest things he'd ever tasted, but he didn't notice Michael watching him and Michael noticed a lot. Of. Things. The way he opened his mouth so wide only to put in a straw, the wide eyes when he tastes it, the tiny drop of pineapple syrup that dripped from his bottom lip, God his lips looked so perfect, so kissable, so-  
“ your turn? Jeremy smiled which made his nose crinkle, lips upturned in a way revealing to Michael the most adorable dimples on the planet earth. “Jesus is there any flaw to this kid ?” He pondered quietly. 

He looked at the cup, which was wet from the condensation and took it, his fingers brushing against Jeremy's as he does this. He feels a familiar twinge of heat on his cheeks. “Play it cool Michael, play it cool .” 

He takes a rather large gulp and feels the immediate satisfaction of the chilled sugary syrup and water. It cools his insides and pumps out confidence, he pays for the 16 ounces as he and Jeremy had negotiated. And leaves an equally generous tip. 

After he and Jeremy exchanged their “goodbyes”, “ nice meeting you's “ and   
“ hope I see you again soon “  
As he walked back to his PT Cruiser, putting the liquid gold in a cup holder, stuck the key in the ignition, speed on the gas out of the parking lot and he thought to himself, smiling as he did, 

“All in all, a not too Heinous day. “


	2. Three Drinks??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael slept in and needs to speed up his drink quota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up when posting the last chapter and none of the italics showing inner dialog worked. But I think they will work on this chapter. Also ummmmmm????? only like ten minutes after I posted chapter one I already had a like 5 kudos and 50 hits so thank you so much <3

Sunday got away from a Mister Michael Mell, his alarm failed him miserably, resulting in him sleeping in til 4 in the afternoon. He threw on his signature hoodie, grabs his keys and jumped in his PT Cruiser. Michael thought over the events of the past couple of days. He had tried his 150th flavor, and so far it was the best. That Piña Colada was stellar, but he was honor bound to finish his quest.

Pulling into his favorite parking spot, shady but not hard to reach, not at a point where cars are constantly passing. It was calm, surreal, and peaceful to put back the front seat, blast the radio, and take a few hits and sip some slush. Michael turned off the ignition and walked into the linoleum heaven for fast food and junk. The smell of high fructose corn syrup, mystery deli meat and Cheetos made him feel like he’s in his home away from home. Pushing his hair out his eyes his approached the counter and found those same damn cobalt eyes staring back at him.

Elbows leaning on the counter, and face leaning nonchalantly on his intertwined fingers, Jeremy smirked back at him. One eyebrow raised and asked, “ Back so soon?” Michael found himself replying, “ Did you miss me ?”

“ Ever so much, I didn't know how I’d survive,” Jeremy said, dramatically posing with a fake sigh. 

Michael looked into his eyes moments before they burst into a cacophony of snickering. They smiled warmly, both blushing ( though both would deny should a fact.)

“What will it be today” 

“ Hmmmm…. How about a Blue Razzberry, Tigers blood with the extra blood setting, and a Wild Cherry Berry. “

“ Three?” Jeremy asked incredulously.

“ Uh yeah I- I got this um… mission? I trying every flavor the machine has, Plus all secret recipes, “ he coughed from embarrassment, face flushing. “ I want my senior year to be perfect so I thought if I figure out a signature beverage I'll shave like ten minutes of my morning routine. Super weird I know.” 

He stared at his heelies, feeling his cheeks burn in shame.' This is just a cover for the fact you have no friends and thus no summer plans. You were high of your ass after you discovered the Seven Eleven got a new slushie machine and frickin made a big ass word doc of every single syrup combo and known flavor mathematically possible and decided Hey! Let's try em’ all for the hell of it!’

“That’s - “ 'Pathetic' ” Fricken awesome man.” Michael looked up in shock.

“You really think?”

“Yeah! Hold up, lemme get you that 16 ounce right ?”

“ Yeah, dude.” 

Jer started to hand Michael all three in a cup holder, before taking them back. “ Lemme, um Let me walk you to your car.”

“ O-Okayyyy…” 

Jeremy walked out the back door and Michael met him by the nearly broken down truck. He put the cups on the hood and said his goodbye.

'Mystery guy may not have seen Jeremy look back at him on his way back. He also may not have seen the shy subtle smile Jeremy had on his face as he did this. Or the sigh that escaped his lips as he leaned on the open back door and watched Slushie boy speed off. He totally didn’t watch every small quirk and tick as he showed as he ordered earlier. That would be creepy right? Right?'

' I guess Mr. Slush made my day.'


	3. So We Meet Again, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is ending in a couple weeks, It's a Monday, Michael is hella thirsty and requires another Slushie.

 

Monday came early, Michael did some summer reading, half-heartedly finished some chores, and checked his mini fridge for some refreshments for a video game marathon, and  Shit. 

_ Guess I’ll have to go get some more Vintage Soda at the mall, but I mean I can’t resist another dose of slush.  _ He puts on a movie for his little cousins to watch, ( They chose Matilda, )

And jumps in his beat down excuse for a truck, but, it was  _ his _ beat down excuse for a truck. 

 

 

He strutted into his home away from home,  waiting for those blue eyes to land on him and that perfect smile to greet him, only to find grey dull orbs that stared at the register pitifully, that resided in the body of a forty-year-old man standing behind the counter. Michael scowled.  _ Damn, I was hoping he’d be here today. Since I’m here already I should restock on snacks. Why am I so disappointed? It’s not like I even know him that well.  _

 

Sighing, Michael stumbled through the aisle, snatching up sour skittles, trolli sour gummy worms,  A Party size bag of the Spicy Nacho Doritos,  24 pack of Hot Pockets and a cheap doughnut that looks like it was drowned in preservatives.  He heard the bell ring, and the shuffling of feet and a grunt.Another bell rang, returning Michael to silence.  Then humming, a soft gently humming, someone at the counter was singing something under their breath, and it was stunning. Peeking out of the snack section Michael saw that hair.  _ Damn that hair _ . It looked softer than a cloud and floated like a feather. Puffy, and perky, somehow staying in the air instead of falling in front of his eyes.  Chestnut,  with a shimmer of gold when the light hit it at the right angle.  **_Jeremy_ ** . 

 

“ So you decided to show up? And here I thought I’d be turned to stone by that geezer. “

 

“ Oh, Larry? He just got laid off and his a little, down. “

“ That’s terrible,  I'm so sorry for him.” Michael bit his lip, he regretted his joke, Jeremy noticed. 

 

“ Don't sweat it, you didn't know, “  he reassured. Their eyes met once more and they once again looked away, smiling at his converse, Jeremy added: “ You’re early, My shift just started by the way.” 

 

“ Oh, when do you get off? “

 

“ Six. Why do you ask? “ Jeremy’s eyes light up and  mischievous grin spreads, “ Didya wanna ask me out or somethin’ ?” And Jeremy was delighted at the blush that simultaneously flashed on Michael’s poor face. 

 

“ I - I - guh…..I um. Sure? “Jeremy made a choking noise from pure shock.  Michael couldn't believe he just said that. Neither could Jeremy

 

After regaining his composure, Jeremy looked back at Michael. 

 

“ You Serious? I mean, I don't even know your name “

 

“ MiCHael! ‘“ He coughed, “ My names Michael.” He rubbed his now sweating palms on his ripped jeans and tried in vain to tone down his blushing.  _ Smooth Mell, Real Smooth.  _

 

Jeremy smiled at him,  _ God that’s adorable.  _  “ See you at 5: 55. And don't make me wait, “ 

He turned so suddenly and look at directly into Michael soul.  “ Michael”  The eye contact was like sensory overload. That goddamn smirk was like his crack. 

 

 

“ S-See you soon “ And with that, Michael paid for his snacks and bolted out the door. He doesn't think he started breathing again til his gets to the first stop light. His cheeks don't stop burning til He turns off the admission.  


	4. Missed Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jeremy fails at being smooth all of the sudden and Michael is suddenly an expert at it\
> 
>  
> 
> Alternatively titled " Michael steals one of Jeremy's lines from a chapter or two ago and Jeremy can't handle it "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, quick note. This is my first Fanfic and I already have over 500 ish hits ?? How???? thank you all so much because of you I added so extra stuff to this chapter and its precious. I hope you're all having a wonderful day!

 

 

 

Michael sprinted inside and changed. He had on his signature hoodie and his lucky ripped jeans, keeping the lucky jeans ( he needed all the luck he could get) and put on his creeps sweater, it was warm and casual but not as overly casual as his red hoodie.  _ I can’t believe this is happening I met him like two days ago, this is going too fast. I'm gonna say something weird and then he’ll dislike me, and then I'll have to go to a different seven eleven to avoid him, and then I'll have to be lonely and make friends with that clerk, but they'll think I'm a freak and its all my fault because I don't know how to be calm and chill  and I'll die alone with no friends and it's my fault for having a crush on a straight- _

 

**And then it clicked. The flirting, the body language, walking him to his car, that smirk, the Joke about asking him out -**

 

maybe.  _ Just maybe.  _ Jeremy wasn't straight. 

 

_ Does this mean I'm going on a date?  _ **_HOLY SHIT_ ** _. this is my first date - _

 

Michael felt sick. Going on dates meant trusting people and opening up. Dating someone meant caring what someone thinks. Loving someone meant someone had to love back.  _ I'm not ready.  _

 

_ I'll mess it up. I'm not ready. I gotta rain check or something. I don't have his number. Could I just ditch? No, imagine how he'd feel waiting for me and me never showing. Jesus Mikey get a grip. Grow a pair.  _

 

 

He played a few games with his cousins until his 5:30 alarm went off. 

 

“ I gotta go, my little angels, mahal kita.” He blew a kiss at the small children. 

 

“ OH, and I made you a pizza it's in the oven, 

Can you handle it ?” 

 

The oldest one nodded and smiled. 

 

“ HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE”

 

He chuckled as he shut the door. He jumped in the always comfy front seat of his PT Cruiser and sped off. 

 

 

While walking in he hears a soft voice says, “ you changed?

You looked plenty pretty to me,” the shit eating smirk back in its place. 

 

“ I wanted to wear something different before you thought I was homeless and living in my jacket. “ 

 

“ Fair enough, “ Jeremy said giggling. 

 

“ Gimme a kiwi strawberry, a coke, secret menu Shirley Temple slush, and a lemonade. "

 

“ you don't slow down do you?” Jeremy said raising one eyebrow. 

 

“ we could share?” 

 

“ I like that proposition” 

 

 Jeremy started to fill each 16 ounces of liquid diamonds and happiness and then paused. 

 

"how does one make a secret menu Shirley? " he asked looking sheepishly back at Michael. 

" I think you take the lemonade base syrup to replace the ginger ale  and add Grenadine-" 

 

" Grenadine ?" 

 

" Oh it's just the red syrup they use for most candy, but most secret menu people use  the cherry slush concentrate  or sometimes they have it in the back room-" 

With that Jer went to the back room and retrieved a container of grenadine from the storage.

" this was in hiding apparently so if it's gone bad it's your fault for wanting something so fancy." He smiled as he said that, teeth sparkling, hair bouncing, eyes sparkling with that irresistible energy that makes Michael feel so alive and as if Jeremy and him are the only people in the world that matter. And for Michael they are.

 

" What's next? "

"Oh add a bit of Wild Cherry to the top for the flavor. " the clock chimed six and Jeremy went into the back room. 

" Done and Done, You Mister Michael I'm trying every flavor on earth, are quite different from anyone I've ever met." 

" Is that a compliment ?" 

" It is if you take it that way " the clock chimed six, to which Jeremy looked back at Michael and announced, " That my cue!" 

 Jeremy strutted towards the bathrooms in the back of the store. He came back in dark navy jeans, a striped shirt, and a dark blue cardigan.

 

“ Missed Me?” Jeremy replied. 

 

 

Thinking of Jeremy's reply from Sunday, Michael shot back,  “ “ Ever so much, I didn't know how I’d survive”    Taking a deep breath, Michael Mell,  Michael friggin Mell, Smirked.

 

 

Jeremy’s cool calm attitude evaporated, leaving him a sputtering mess.  “ Wow.. wah. Guh, uh. Huh?? I -" he coughed excessively and muttered something under his breath about a certain someone being tooo cute for him to handle. 

 

Michael heard and giggled, needless to say, Jer turned scarlet up to his ears. 

 

“ Cat got your tongue?” Michael had no idea where this new found confidence came from, but he rather liked it. 

 

“ Damn when do you get good at this”

“ I guessed I picked it up from you” They chuckled at the thought and smiled warmly. 

 

Some other teen came to take Jeremy’s shift which gave  Michael, his date. 

 

 

“You ready?” Jeremy asked shyly. 

 

“ As ready as I’ll ever be” 

Michael took jeremy’s hand,  the cup holder of slush magic and  together they walked out

 

 

And with the clang of the bell, the warble of a robin’s tune, the whistle of the evening wind, and the sonnet the sunset seemed to write in its beauty, their evening began. 

 


	5. Red lights, and Heart ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has no clue where they're going on this date and Jeremy is along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS GETTING TO PERFECT I NEED ANGST. I'm so sorry this is so late. Ugh my phone was taken away and I couldn't write for so long. I promise tons of updates today so stay tuned. This one is short but I needed to post sooner than later. I have tons planned. Love you all - leave a comment, tell me if you want this fic to end with the end of summer or keep going to senior year. Or lmk if you'd rather there be a sequel for senior year alone. I'm working on a couple fics right now but this one is my priority.

  * “So, where you wanna go ?”



Michael hadn't thought that far. _I never processed this. I thought vaguely in the back of my head this was a dream._

Taking a deep breath , and a quick peek at Jeremy, that turned into a long pause, that morphed into Michael zoning out while gazing at the soft angelic features of Jeremy's face.

_I've never seen eyes that blue without being fake. They're so warm and kind. Don't get me started on his cheeks. They are slightly puffy in that childish way while the rest of his face is long and thin. His skin is so pale but it looks softer than velvet._

If you told Michael he was drooling, he'd wipe his chin before realizing it was a joke. Jeremy snapped his fingers.

“ hey ? You in there? “

Michael snapped back to reality and nodded, and walked to his car.

“ Lead the way.”  
And so Michael opened Jeremy's door first before get in the front seat himself.

“ A man with chivalry, I could get used to this”

Jeremy said, smiling at Michael, eyes lighting up. Michael only hoped he wouldn't be disappointed when he realized that he was nothing special and that he could do much better than a loser like himself.

Jeremy noticed this insecurity and took michaels hand in his own.

“ hey. I'm on this date because I want to get to know you. If I didn't like you I'm sure I could have ran away or left earlier when I was still on shift. I'm actually really excited. “

With that, Michaels breathing settled and his heart found a rhythm that was steady enough to be in a Bob Marley song.

They drove on the highway, asking simple icebreaker questions, giggling at embarrassing stories and weird facts about each other.

Talking to Jeremy felt natural, easy even. Michael never opened up, to anyone that wasn't family. He didn't need anyone but himself to feel whole. Until now , now it felt like Jeremy had alway been there. Like something in Michael was connected to him all along. He never felt happier. Jeremy made Michael feel alive.

“ So what's your like origins, I'll say mine if you say yours. “

“ I'm Michael Mell, I'm filipino, and ecuadorean. I've got a big family, TONS of cousins. They visit like every four years. It's chill “

“ well I'm Jeremy heere, don't laugh, roll call was a son of a bitch,  
I've lived here -”

“Lived Heere?” Michael said through giggles.

Jeremy pretend scowled, rolling his eyes.

“ my parents are divorced, my mom split but she's a pretty good liar and convinced the judge for split custody and arranged it annually. So I spend a year with my mom and a year with my dad. My dad was too much of a mess so I got home schooled when I was here, and I just took care of him -” as he went on his smile dropped and he looked more and more solemn. “ my uh. My mom she- she would. She would -” Jeremy couldn't finish, his eyes drowned in tears and his small body trembling. They were at a red light and Michael without hesitating grabbed his and held him close.  
“ you don't have to say it Jer, it's okay. I think I understand what you were trying to tell me. I love that you felt you would be comfortable to say it but it's okay. Sometimes talking about that kind of stuff makes you relive the  pain and anxiety all over. You don't have to rehash it. I'm right here. “

Jeremy's heaving sobbed were reduced to a sniffle. The light turned green and Michael sped up. Jeremy sat up and things went back to the way they were. Except their hands were now intertwined.

 


	6. Wanna Hang?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is starting 
> 
>  
> 
> Jeremy is insecure and hopes Michael doesn't notice
> 
>  
> 
> Michael notices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all ! I love you guys , every comment and kudo makes my day that much brighter (*•^•*)

 

Jeremy eyes their fingers, grasping tighter, listening to heart heart beat out his scrawny chest, listening to Michael breathing. Pulling away, he put the seat back.  
_He was too good. He's gonna hurt you. Or get tired of you. Why would he like you? Everything about you is just so terrible._

A silent tear strolled down his cheek, and was joined by many more. He brushed them away from the cuff of his sweater.

 

Maybe , maybe I just wasn't ready for this. It's the first time since-

__

* * *

  
Jeremy remembered his previous relationship,

_It was his first time with a guy, It was when he was with his mom for a year. He went to pick up some groceries from the store, his mom yelled at his BEFORE for not having dinner ready for her after work. He grew his hair long BECAUSE it fell in his face.because it covered the marks. She only hit him more because she thought it made him look like a girl. The guy at the tech counter kept staring at him. He just wanted to get out. Then a month later or so tech guy as him about his bangs, and confronted him about his bruised eye._

“ I got hurt at the gym !!!” Jeremy laughed nervously.

The guy looked him up and down , and then broke down snorting.  
“You're a riot. You. Work out?”

  
Jeremy blushed, damn him.

“Fine. I'll just leave.”

A rough tightness seized his arm as he turned.

Some time Later he was backed into a corner, lips pressed forcibly, his chest feeling like he was suffocating. He felt like he was drowning on land. He'd never felt so scared. He wanted to run but his legs just wouldn't listen.

“ you're so pathetic , chill out , have a little -” he pushed Jeremy harder into the wall making him hit his head the concrete behind him  
“-FUN!” The guy laughed cruelly  

* * *

 

“Jeremy you? You okay there? D-did I do something ?”

“Hmm?”

“ s-S-sor-sorry M-Michael I zoned out. It's fine.”

“ I- “ he closed his mouth,don't force him to talk if his not ready. Michael put on his best fake smile and looked jeremy right in the eye. “ I guess if you say so. I'm right here though jer,” he brushed the few tears that didn't quite fall and pushed jers hair back gently.

He took jers hand with his own carefully, “ I'm right here. “ Jer shook his head and pulled away.

“ thanks Michael I just- “

He started laughing and Michael got even more nervous.

  
“ I'm worried jeremy, do you wanna cancel?”

“I'm just being silly. I'm sorry Michael , it's no biggie reall-” Michael was getting upset and jeremy kept shoving his own wants further away.

“ jeremy you're allowed to feel. If you're not okay -”jeremy shook his head _Michael is too good, I can't - I'm damaged-_

“STOP BEING SO NICE TO ME WHEN I DONT DESERVE IT-”

“ what do you mean jeremy ! When do you mean you don't deserve it! You did nothing wrong !-”

“ BUT THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME “

He was shaking worse and worse and Michael didn't know what to do, the red light was taking forever and jeremy was about to have a panic attack

“ IM DAMAGED MICHAEL , WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME I'M CHEAP AS DIRT AND I'M DAMAGED GOODS, I'M WORTH NOTHING EVERYTHING ABOUT ME IS JUST ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE-”

Michael panicked and grabbed Jeremy's face  
He hurriedly pressed his lips into Jeremy's to stop him from getting worse.

_Jeremy pushed him away and edged away in his seat. He was having trouble breathing, whenever he looked at Michael he saw him. He felt sick he couldn't breath and all he wanted to do was run away._

“ pull over. “

“ what?” Michael glanced at jeremy anxiously.

“ I said pull over. “ jeremy wouldn't meet his Gaze.

“Jeremy I'm really sorry-”

“ I don't care pullover.” He was grinding his teeth. _Michael was blaming himself, but it's just my fault. It's all me. It's my fault being so damaged_.

They drove in silence and when they reached the nearest park.

“ can you walk home safe from here?”

Jeremy didn't even glance back, he practically jumped out of the car.

 

Little did he remember he gave Michael his number on one of the many slushies from that afternoon. 

 


	7. New flash: I hate how miserable I feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is upset and michael is a saint

Jeremy trudged home from the park. Kicking puddles, rocks and almost a small child that spat on his shoe and called him a twink ( the father grabbed the gremlin before jeremy could take action. ) Tugging at the edge of his sweater, he shivered, wishing he was back in the warmth of michaels car. _Damn it. I really fucked that one up didn't I? He probably hates me. I was so scared.I saw him whenever I looked at michael. Shaking his head, jeremy stumbled towards home. He heard his exs taunts in the back of head over and over._

“ _Everything about you is so terrible, Everything about you makes me wanna-”_

_No no no no. I'm in New Jersey I'm far away from him. I'm single and happy and stable. I'm with my dad and he -_

  
_At least he found a pair of pants , even if they're only sweats._

  
_I'm 18 so I don't have to go back. Ever. I don't have to see her or him. Ever again. I'm free. So why am I so frightened to feel. I'm sick. Diseased._

  
Jeremy didn't realized how long he'd been in his own head until his nose bump into the hardwood of his home entrance. _Guess I was on autopilot._

 

He got into some warm clothes ( his favorite oversized sweater) and swaddles himself in twenty down blankets putting on his favorite sad movie mix and devouring all the ice cream this country could produce.

  
His phone buzzed and brought him out of his shame spiral sob fest.

  
_New message from unknown caller ID_

???: Hey you okay

“What the hell?” jeremy muttered to himself.

???: did you get home safe?  
???: this is michael btw.

Rolling his eyes, jeremy chuckled to himself. _**Damn.** After everything I put this guy through he's still the nicest god damn person I've ever met._

  
_???: before you freak and call me a stalker you gave me your # on that Shirley temple slush cup so ._

 

_Dang it I did do that. Stupid jeremy stupid stupid._

He typed in a contact name and sent a shaky reply:

 

 

_Jeremy: srry about today, it's probably the worst date you ever went on….._

 

 

 

_Slushie Boy <33: it was my first and thus my best. See you tomorrow if you don't hate my face that bad. I'm real sorry about the kiss, it was rushed of me but I didn't know what else to do. I hope you can forgive me. I really really like you._

 

 

Jeremy couldn't believe he was reading all this. It must be a dream. But boy, he didn't wanna wake up.

  
_Slushie Boy <33: You are wonderful, so don't beat yourself up about today. It's not your fault, and it's not my place but …. if your mom beat you, you gotta talk to someone.. Jeremy you have to take care of yourself. I love talking to you, getting to know you, laughing with you. So when you're ready to talk my only a slushie away :)_

 

 

 

_I must be dreaming or dead. This boy is a goddamn angel._


	8. I'm here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whooo eeeee

 

That morning he sat in bed, trying to drag himself to work. _I'm not ready to face him._

  
After everything, jeremy couldn't convince himself to go to work, so he shot his boss a quick text to say he didn't feel well. Taking a deep breath, jeremy sank back into his sheets.

 

* * *

  
Michael went to seven eleven in hopes of seeing Jeremy , and no such luck. He slumps out after getting his slush quota and exing off another flavor. Vanilla cherry. Dull. Too sweet. Lacking a kick. Similar to the acne ridden teen who served it to him. Bleak hair, dead eyes, lack of personality, in other words, not jeremy. Michael sighed as he left the building. What a boring tuesday.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Wednesday:

Still no jeremy. Laffy taffy slushee tastes just as good as you'd expect. Absolute garbage.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thursday:   
My favorite flirt is still absent and hasn't responded to my messages. Traditional Blue razzberry is mediocre. The girl at the counter gave me her number. Shot her a text saying she wasted her time on a gay boy. She wasn't pleased.

 

 

* * *

Friday:

The bell clanged at I see the hair. I sprinted to the counter. Taking a deep breath, I give a shaky “HEllo-” blushing furiously I stare him down.

He giggles and smiles back, “ hey michael “ his face darkens as he bites his lip. “I'm sorry about mond-”

I pressed my finger to his lip and shushed him.

“It's no big. I'm here whenever you're ready!”

Blushing, jeremy took my hand.

  
“ thank you michael. “

Within a small moment, his shit eating grin returned , “ So mell, didya miss me ?”

  
Chuckling I said , “ ever so much I didn't know how I'd survive. “

We laughed at our little inside joke and everything seemed to return to the way it was. Only Jeremy smiled more openly , and his eyes sparkled with joy more frequently. He abandoned his nervous ticks and moved fluidly, as if made of molten gold. He was a treasure.

“ I'll have a black cherry slush please” I said, popping the p sound.

“ whatever you want I shall deliver, slushee boy.”  
Jeremy rolled his eyes, cheeks rosy.

“ oh really ?” I smiled mischievously

“ hmmm? What do you have in mind?”

“ you, me , and a makeup date -” I stopped to inspect my converse.

“If you're ready that is”

“It can't be Wednesday unless it's after 4 ,”

I raised my eyebrow.

“ I have therapy now thanks to you. I wouldn't have asked my dad if you didn't suggest it”

I don't know what possessed me but I jumped forward and hugged jeremy.

“ MICHaeL!” He was redder than the red stripe that rich had in his hair.

“ I'm glad I could help you”

“ you have no idea how much”

 

 

They ended up going on a walk, talking, smiling, and jeremy never let go of Michael's hand the whole time.


	9. I'm going on a TRIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I won't be updating for four days after Wednesday. I'm leaving for a trip but I will return. I'll try and update a lot tonight and tomorrow and tomorrow night before I leave !

Sorry man no chapter rn I'm headin to lunch 

 

 

But imagine

 

 

BOYF RIENDS at a drive in movie theater oh wait, you mean next chapter??? Oh wow one buckle up Its gonna be one hell ofa ride from here on out


	10. Being heere with you right now .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm delirious and tired but updating must be done. It's the crack of dawn and I'm drunk on tiredness take this chapter from me. I apologize it's short but the movie chapter is gods cutest thing. Currently writing it in my head as we speak. Please enjoy and forgive for shortness and lack of updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I LOVE YOU! 
> 
>  
> 
> the drive in chapter is lowkey so cute I'm excited to share it with you later today or tomorrow 
> 
>  
> 
> I WILL POST IT BEFORE MY TRIP

 

The the two sat in silence behind the seven eleven. it was a hot day, the two had jsut finished their walk around the shopping lot. 

Jeremy was the first to speak up. 

  
“ Soooooo, I'm sorry about that failure of a first date it was a mes-” sweating, Jeremy starting rambling on about his shortcomings.

Michael put a finger to Jeremy's lips, silencing him. He wished Jeremy would stop getting so insecure about that  without saying it Jeremy let him know about the abuse and the toxicness of his past relationships. Jeremy didn't have to say a word, Michael was just  _observant._

“ hush now. You and I both know it was not. It's nobody's fault. You have no reason to think that it was and in my eyes it was just another memory in the vast experience of life. “

  
Jeremy snorted as Michael smiled at him.

“ you are such a sap” his eyes sparkling with adoration. He worshipped Michael.  _Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. H_ _e had saved him,forgiven him and made him think that, maybe, not all people are going to hurt him. He helped him find help and gain confidence and dare he say, find love once more. A healthy love, a real love, a true love that is sweet and true and strong as can be._

“ and you love me” he said jokingly.

“ yeah Ido. “ the other said in a serious tone.

  
“ holy fuck wait are you being serious ?” He was redder than republican Texas. ( which is really red if you don't live in the states, also I didn't plan on angst but my heart doth tell me to do it so buckle up man)

  
Stammering, Jeremy tried playing it off as some joke and Michaels heart sank.

  
“ oh of course. “ with a fake smile Michael set his heart back in the box from whence it leapt. He wondered if he'd ever open up again.

  
Sighing, Jeremy shook his head.

  
“ Michael I-”

  
_He bit his lip. Am I ready for this? Michaels sweet and everything but-_

_He looks so defeated. I shouldn't have shook it off so fast._

  
Taking a deep breath Jeremy takes michals hand in his own. With a gasp michael looks up in shock and then turns away, frowning. Interlocking their fingers, he mutters something about needing Michael to look at him. Once their eyes met he closed the distance between the two.

  
Pulling back he spoke softly and clearly, “ I like you-" michaels face lights up, passion so tangible you could feel it in the air.   "but I'm not ready quite yet to put myself back into the whole- you know. I just need to know you're serious and that you really care about me. “ he smiled sheepishly at Michael and the other boy pressed his forehead into the others.

 

“ I think I'm falling for you Heere.”

  
“ I could say the same for you Mell.”

  
Squeezing Jeremy's hand Michael whispers, ” being h(e)ere with you right now,”  
His face was flushed. He couldn't breathe. Jeremy was his oxygen, all he needed to live. He hugged the taller Boy and nervously laughed into his neck. _I can't say it  but this boy means the whole world to me  the only person I've ever let in  and noe he's the only person I truly need. Part of me wishes to be selfish. Have him all to myself all the time. But I can tell he  hasn't been treated like the angel he is. I need to show him that by taking it slow and being the first person to be gentle, soft and take it slow. That's what he deserves. Hell, I'd die if I tried to take it fast anyways._

 

“ I don't wanna be anywhere else. “

 

“ well there goes my plan” Jeremy spoke sarcastically.

“ hmm?” Michael looked Jeremy in the eye, raising one eyebrow as if to say _what in gods good name do you gave planned for me?_

  
_Coughing nervously and blushing up to his ears, Jeremy stammers,_

“ you. Me. Dinner and movie. I know I'm like the last person that deserves another shot but-”

Michael cut him off with a kiss on the cheek.

  
They smiled warmly at one another, the only thing filling the space being their unspoken words of love and adoration.

  
“ it's a date then.”


	11. I love everything about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving in 9 hours let's see how much I can write til then ! Writings better than sleeping ! Right?

  
Jeremy spoke avidly about the event they were heading to.

  
“ so there's always these summer movie drive ins! Me and my dad used to go all the time when I was a little kid. They usually have certain event nights like family movies, romance, classics , geeky movies, etcetera etcetera ! “ he spoke with such passion and for the last two words were over dramaticized.

_His eyes smiled as he spoke, lighting up with such fervent energy. God those eyes. Michael was afraid to think this was all some junk food endured coma. Because he'd never wanna wake up._

They sat in the car, cruising down the highway blasting songs from some mixtape Jeremy had made. The last song faded and a loud banging sound came through. It was accompanied by a catchy tune and full sound. Much too familiar. The song crashed through the radio and Jeremy blushed, he tried in vain to skip the track but michael caught his hand, giggling.jeremy pulled away blushing harder and set it loosely in the space between him ad Michael. 

 

“ DEAR EVAN HANSEN WEVE BEEN WAY TOO OUT OF TOUCH!”

Eyeing Jeremy's flushed face, which was red to the tips of his ears, Michael Said through his giggles,” I - I never pegged you as a musical guy Heere!”

“ st-stop it t-they're c-catchy!” He stammered in reply.

Michael sang along with mike faists perfect voice.

“ but I should tell you that I think of you each night “ mid line he turned suddenly and made direct eye contact with Jeremy, grabbing his free wrist that wasn't on the wheel.

  
“ I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight-”  
He kissed Jeremy's wrist but his eyes never left Jeremy's. 

Jeremy turned so red he could blend in the leather seats of Jeremy's truck.

“ m-Michael! “

Michael smiled devilishly,

“ I love discovering new things about you Jeremy heere, every quirk and funky habit, every nervous tick and excited sound. Every detail about you is so breathtakingly beautiful to me. I think- I think I'm intoxicated by you. I'm enhanced. Enthralled. Enraptured. You are so captivating. I- I-”

Michael coughed, he'd never been one for a lot of words or big gestures. He had never said this to anyone outside his family.

“ Jeremy-”

“ Jeremiah.” He was looking at the road, the red light had turned green and he was doing 85.

_With a cough, Michael went for it, still holding Jeremy's free hand, he squeezed it tight, as if giving a non verbal promise to never let go._

_After he reassured himself it would be fine Michael continued. Jeremiah is such a cute name. God. I love everything about this boy. I've known him for what two weeks? Well Cinderella met her prince for like three hours so- wait but that's just a story -_

_Oh come on Mell. Get on with it already._

“ Jeremiah Heere, I love everything about you , I love -” his heart was surely going to jump out of his chest. This was unreal. “ I love you “

Jeremy almost swerved into a BMW.

“ holy shit man. Do - do you mean it!”

“ hells yeah I mean it you dork! Now don't kill us please. I don't wanna miss this stellar date you're planning!”

  
“ Popcorn is on you Casanova “ Jeremy said, smirking. They pulled into the empty lot where the drive in set up and went to the food trucks and booths set up around the skirts of the lane. They sold everything from snacks to light sticks and glow sticks.

  
_They got all decked out in gear and Jeremy popping the trunk of his truck. He had a fluffy down blanket and scarfs. Sweaters and jackets. Beanies and earmuffs. In other words he was set for the New Jersey cold nights and- for ulterior motives - he had only brought **one** blanket._

  
_If he didn't get to snuggle with Michael Mell tonight, there would be **hell** to pay._


	12. Movie time Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY TIMEEEEEEEEEE
> 
>  
> 
> IM SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER QUI CK TAKE IT FROM M E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back from my trip yesterday only to discover I'm leave agsin so take this before I leave. I don't want an army of angry readers after meeee. Enjoy, I worked really hard on this one. It's special to me. Please leave a comment telling me what you thought of it, what's your favorite part so far, or gimme suggestions for their next date, comments really help with my writers block and inspire me to write so you just might help get me to update faster.

Jeremy left to retrieve more snacks and see the schedule for the marathon. Michael stared at the single blanket. _Did Jeremy forget to pack another or did he only bring one on pur-_

 

_Pssh. Mikey I'm sure he won't plan on cuddling close, and holding hands. Or shoulders bumping as they adjust. Or laying his head on your shoulders or Holding you close by the waist. Just thinking about all that made Michael flushed and sweaty._

  
At that moment Jeremy came back with the snacks, beaming with pride and glee. Til he saw a red Michael and looked worried.

  
“ are you sick or something ? We can rainche-”

“ NO! I mean I'm just-” he fidgeted nervously. “ I'm just really happy to be here…. With you.” He stared at his tennis shoes, feeling his cheeks burn. With a swift, graceful motion Jeremy placed a hand on michaels cheek and guided his eyes to face his.

  
“ I'm really happy to be here with you too. “  

 

He giggled as he booped Michael on the nose.

  
Clearing his throat, cheeks still pink, Michael changed the subject.

  
“ what's the schedule?” He tried to sound casual so he gave a little laugh, which was far from casual, and reeked of nervousness.

 

 

“ so we missed Interstellar, but there's still , AntMan, The Matrix, and Enders Game”

 

“ bummer bout interstellar but not a bad selection. “

 

“ yeah, I'm really excited.” As he said this Jeremy lifted the blanket and sat it on both their laps. Michael couldn't tell if Jeremy's face was cold or if he was just blushing.

 

  
Half way through Ant Man Jeremy protested it was chilly and slid closer to Michael. They laughed at the jokes and zingers, cried at the sad parts, and spent the time whispering about the importance of Ant Man in the original avengers and how disgusting it was that they acted as if he wasn't involved with voltron in the other new marvel series.

 

During the point near the end where the fights science drew long and scary. And at the end when all seemed lost and as if the main character was about to die, Michael looked over and saw the trail of tears streaming down Jeremy's face.

 

With saying a word, he grabbed Jeremy by the waist and pulled him close to his body. Jeremy leaning michael's chest laid his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Michael. Wordlessly, michael wiped Jeremy's tears. The sigh of relief Jeremy omitted when the characters saved the day, was a little slice of heaven to Michael.

  
As they watched the matrix Jeremy admitted he never really liked keanu reeves , and never really knew why. He joked that he knew him another life or something. They snuggled under the blanket. Jeremy took a red vine and placed the end in his mouth. He looked at Michael and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Michael turned and Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows. Taking the hint Michael placed the other end in mouth biting down gently to avoid splitting it. Lady and the tramp style they ate their way to the middle and met, lips touching lips, sweet and soft. Michaels glasses poked into Jeremy's plump cheek and at one point Jeremy's nose stabbed michael’s. It was awkward, yet, simply perfect.

Michael pulled away first. He smiled so wide, taking Jeremy's hand in his own. He squeezed it tight and muttered , a barely audible

  
“ I think I'm in love with you Heere. “

  
Jeremy had heard, with a squeeze back he replied,

“ I think I'm falling in love with you too Mell.”

_  
Michael was gentle and patient. Sweet and kind. Soft and quiet. Calm and put together. His arms weren't cruel or harsh. His voice wasn't cold or vindictive. His lips weren't forceful or rough. He didn't tug or shove, he tapped and guided. He didn't grab his head and drag him around. He took his hand in his own slowly, and lead the way. Everything was up to Jeremy it was his choice. He was open and honest. He was happy._

 

_They stared at each other, singing their praises about the other inaudibly. Claiming the other was a blessing or an angel. Both felt like they finally found the thing they felt was missing in their life, Jeremy found a love that was gentle and pure made only of love, and Michael found someone to talk to , to open up to , to let in and be open to love with._

  
They were balanced and both filled the emptiness that had filled their lives before.

  
They snuggled and whispers sweet nothings and words of promises throughout the rest of the movie.

 

The beginning of the Enders Game movie began and Michael groaned.

  
“ what's up Mikey?” Jeremy tilted his head, he hadn't seen the movie but the book was one of his favorites. Maybe doesn't like-

“ it's just so disappointing comparing the movie to the book. The book was inspiring and beautiful and the movie is rushed and filled with so many errors” his brow furrowed as he complained. His dimple twitched as he frowned.

“ is it that bad ?”

“ it's hella bad man”

They groaned together. Then burst into a cacophony of giggles and snorts. As they huddled together for warmth and safety the two pointed out each error or problem, whisper shouting as they did so.

 

“ that is **NOT** who plays bonzo!”

“ yes it is .”

“ NO. He's like three feet shorter than Ender. Also why is Ender like the tall kid in school HES SUPPPOSED TO BE THE SMMMMAAAAAALLLLEST!”

“ preach, my man, preach “

 

 

Silence sounded as they continued to focus on one of the most devastatingly disappointing movies of all time.

  
“ wait wait wait , why  are bean’s lines so terrible. He sounds stupid. He sUPPOSED TO BE THE SMARTEST KID THERE, AN' ALSO SMALLER THEN ENDER NOT LIKE THE SAME HEIGHT AS ENDER“

“ I KNOW.”

 

A pause, Jeremy cuddled closer to michael. It was so warm, he felt safe as long as he was this close to Michael.

 

The movie grew worse and worse.

 

“ this is infuriating mell.”

 

“ oh you think so ? I went to see the midnight premiere, Heere. Fifteen dollars a pop per ticket not to mention snacks.”

“ mega bummer “

 

 

As the movies closed and the company sponsoring closed up shop for the night ,Jeremy and michael watched each car drive out of the lot. By the time they finished, it was honestly two in the morning. Michael was awake from the caffeine but Jeremy was passed out on his lap. He combed his fingers through the taller boys hair and hummed softly. Now that the lot was clear and Jeremy had lost consciousness Michael cleared his throat and sang softly. Stroking Jeremy's silky fine hair and, running his other hand down his side comfortingly, Michael smiled as he softly sang.

 

 

 

“I have a question. It might seem strange. How are your lungs?  
Are they in pain?”

 

He looked lovingly at Jeremy's slumped body leaning on his. He loved the touch of his hair. The vibrancy of his eyes. The intensity of his stare. His hidden dimples when he smiles. The fact that when the light hits his hair, it shines. the more he was with Jeremy the deeper he fell. And for once in Michael Mells life he wanted to open up. He wanted to be vulnerable. He was weak and addicted to that smirk. The way he talks. Michael felt like he understood when grown ups talk about soul mates. The person you always feel at home with. Who you never tire of talking to.

 

“'Cause mine are aching.  
Think I know why.  
I kinda like it though. You wanna try?" 

michael felt at home with Jeremy. He had never loved someone this much that wasn't family.

"Oh would you be, So kind  
As to fall in love with me, you see,  
I’m trying,  
I know you know that I like you  
But that’s not enough”

 

From the first time he saw him Michael knew Jeremy was special. Sure he was nervous, and shy but Jeremy's insistent flirting was inviting and helped him break out of his shell. Jeremy was accepting and sweet. He didn't think michael's slushie addiction was silly or stupid. He thought Michael was beautiful inside out and made him feel alive.

 

“So if you will  
Please fall in love  
I think it’s only fair  
There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share)  
'Cause I like you

  
Michael more than liked Jeremy. He was falling deeper and deeper every day. When he went to sleep the last thing on his mind was always, ‘ I wonder if Jeremy's awake or if he's doing well’

 

“But that’s not enough  
So if you will  
Please fall in love with me  
“

And whenever Michael woke up, the first thing, he did was text Jeremy a quick good morning and good luck. He knew the work schedule by heart and visited him daily at seven eleven ever since that day.

“ I didn't know you could sing. God you just get better and better don't you Mell”

 

Michaels breath hitched. _Shit Jeremy woke up._

“ you're awake! “

“ not for long. can you,.... Will you ...,”

He bit his lip and adjusted more into michael's lap, snuggling his face into his hoodie.

A muffled sound reached michaels ears.

“ care to repeat that jer? “

Tilting his head Jeremy whispered “ can you keep singing ?”

Both boys were bright red at this point.

Michael forgot the next verse and skipped to the chorus.

“Oh would you be, So kind  
As to fall in love with me, you see  
I’m trying, I know you know that I like you,  
But that’s not enough,  
So if you will,  
Please fall in love.”  
Jeremy sang softly along with Michael. His voice resonating at a higher pitch.

“ I think it’s only fair,  
There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share,  
'Cause I like you,  
But that’s not enough,  
So if you will,  
Please fall in love with me,”

Jeremy snored softly into michael’s elbow. He adjusted Jeremy and carried him bridal style to the front seat. He gingerly buckled him in and kissed his forehead softly. He woke up Jeremy when he realized

  
A: I don't know where Jeremy lives.

B: this isn't my car it's Jeremy's.

  
Jeremy just said, “ I'm too sleepy to think just sleep over my dads probably working anyways. “

  
Michael bit his lip nervously.

  
“ just shoot your folks a quick text and then drive to my place. You can borrow some of my pajamas in you need them. “ his voice was cloaked by grogginess and sleep deprivation.

 

Michael sent a quick text to his mom and aunt that he was staying at a friends house and after a string of questions and interrogation, they said it was fine.

  
Jeremy gave Michael other directions before shortly passing out. They pulled into the driveway and Michael carried Jeremy to the door.

  
“ S-Spare keysss in thhe P-potttttttt Miiiikeyyyyyyy” a sleepy Jeremy answered giggling.

  
Boy this child is sleep deprived.

Michael did as he was told and Jeremy continued to instruct him until he found Jeremy's room and laid him in the bed. He grabbed a spare blanket and promptly laid on the floor.

 

Jeremy made a small whining noise before giving up. Michael pretended to sleep, hoping real sleep would follow suit. No such luck. Jeremy wasn't having much luck either. He'd toss and turn and whine and whimper when he was. A sheepishly voiced called out in the darkness.

“ will you come here? I can't sleep and uh, I slept really well when you… Were there. “

  
Eyes wide with surprise, michael couldn't believe his legs already started moving across the room. He grabbed the corner of the sheets and pulled it back. Jeremy smiled softly as he heard the noise of michael joining him, his eyes still closed. Michael laid down, and suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist. Luckily now it was too dark to see how red he was. Jeremy put his head into michael's chest and hugged his side.

He suddenly bolted up out of position, very much awake,  
“ are -are you o-okay with this? With me?”

Michael chuckled and he lead Jeremy's tense body back in its former position. He stroked Jeremy's hair and nodded in the darkness. Jeremy's shock evaporated and he melted into michael’s arms.

  
In the dark it was only them two. Only the sound of soft breathing and steady heartbeats could be heard. The only touch was the feel of the other, holding each other close as if nothing else mattered. They stayed in that position til morning. 


	13. Good morning kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took way to long my god I'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writers block has been killing me please kudos and comments make my day and my week and help me write so leave me some!

Jeremy woke up first. Michaels head leans gently on his shoulder. Jeremy smiled softly. They were holding each as if the other was their lifeline.

_He's a saint. He's gentle and true. He's a dream come true, my guardian angel. In a life filled with shit he's the only thing that been good._

  
_Michael smiled in his sleep. He looked blissful, peaceful, and utterly gorgeous._   
_Cupping michael's cheek,Jeremy stroked it with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed his cheek. Michaels eyes shot open at the contact, and they head butted in shock_

  
“Augh! What the he-”

Michael spotted a furiously blushing Jeremy rubbing his head. He realized the current situation.

  
_I was sleeping, something kissed me and then I headbutted Jeremy when I woke up -_

It clicked.

_  
JEREMY KISSED ME? I mean he kissed me yesterday and but he was mostly joking and it was a candy kiss, people do it at school with their friends all the time -_

“ s- sorry I startled you, you looked s-so p-peaceful.” Jeremy's voice was barely above a whisper.

“ oh my god I'm so sorry I just- “ Michael cleared his throat, looking down at his intertwined body. No one in history has been more scarlet. World record for turn red is hereby awarded toooo-

_Shockingly, **Jeremiah Heere?**_

 

 _How is this boy redder than me?_ Jeremy shook softly and a quiet sob rang quietly from his small form.

“ jer? Did I hit your head too hard? Should I - I go get ice? Orrr-”

“ I'm sorry I kissed you in your sleep I shouldn't have.”

“ you're right. “ Jeremy gasped at looked right into Michael's eyes. A slow smirk spread across the latter's face.

 

 

 

“ sorry Michael , maybe you should go-” Jeremy looked like he was on the verge tears.

 

 

 

“ you should kiss me when I'm awake “ Michael cocked his eyebrow, newfound confidence seeping out.

**NEWFLASH: LOCAL NEW JERSEY BOY HAS DIED BY SOMEHOW TURNING REDDER DESPITE SCIENTIFIC BELIEF THAT IT WAS STATISTICALLY IMPOSSIBLE. FURTHER INVESTIGATION FOUND EXCESS ADORABLENESS IN HIS SYSTEM, HE DIED OF AN OVERDOSE.**

 

 

 

Jeremy stammered and stuttered. Michael chuckled and pulled Jeremy closer.

 

 

“ I'm sorry I scared you, but you're just so adorable Jeremy I couldn't help myself” he managed to say through repressed giggles and Jeremy's now pouting face. Jeremy turned away pouting furthermore.

 

 

“ humph. “

 

 

_Guiding Jeremy face closer to his own, their eyes met and Jeremy snapped out of his daze into a new distraction. What color are those deep, loving eyes? Mostly brown with flecks of gold and hazelnut, pinches of emerald and light green. They were intoxicating,_

 

 

 

Jeremy's thoughts were interrupted by a wet feeling on his nose. Michaels lips parted from his nose bridge quickly.

  
“ until you are ready, Jeremy we can show how we feel like that. You don't have to tell what happened in the past, I'm good at reading people. I can’t tell your life has never been good to you, which I believe is why you met me. I was sent into your life to show you how gorgeous you are, how stunning you look, How you take my breath away. I'm here for you, I'm always going to show you the beauty and the happiness you deserve to see and have. “

 

They shared a smile, a silent promise to stay by each other's sides.

 

“ God you really are my angel Mell.”

 

Love was all that filled the empty space around them. Love was all that mattered in this moment.

 

“ you know it !”

 

Sticking his tongue as he says it, michael gets Jeremy to start giggling.

 

  
Wrapped up in the sheets , but mostly just wrapped up in each other they laid there for a while.

 

 

 

 


	14. New love and old heart  break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I crave validation and suggestions please comment

Days turned to weeks and weeks stretched to months as they began a routine. Michael drives Jeremy to work, got his slushie per day fill up. He went out for the day and picked Jeremy up later after his shift ended. On Wednesdays he drove Jeremy to the therapist and waited in the lobby. It was never a bother, he'd bring his laptop and work on projects. A pair of headphones and a Spotify playlist could take him to his happy place anywhere.

 

He'd finished several musicals ( at jeremy's request ) he ran a blog where he posted his art and animations, he posted memes, kept his internet friends up to date with the slushie mission, which turned into gushing about Jeremy. He sketched and thought out songs. He'd toy with animatics and hummed softly. On Fridays they'd play video games and watch a movie. Every week they would alternate who got to pick. Though neither really remember who actually went last and would fight to pick it. They'd have a cuteness duel, aka who could give the other the puppy dog eyes faster. Jeremy was improving. He wouldn't flinch at michaels touch and they sunk into a state of familiarity and tranquility.

  
They went shopping at a target, Michael was going to cook for Jeremy instead of ordering takeout for his turn at Friday movie night. Jeremy stiffened as they walked by the **tech** aisle. Michael didn't ask questions.

* * *

 

  
**Monday**

 

Pepsi slushie - pretty good , lackluster compared to some but spectacular considering most were worse than it.  
Jeremy teased him for wearing that hoodie everyday. Michael slapped him with swedish fish.

* * *

  
**Tuesday**

Vanilla Root Beer slushie , not as good as Pepsi but great. Like Jeremy, it was sickly sweet , in a good way.

* * *

 

**Wednesday**

  
Strawberry - lacking a certain something but overall satisfying. Michael finished Falsettos and Heathers by the time jeremy's session ended. Bootlegs and all. Jeremys therapist asked to talk to him. He told Michael how glad he was he was he suggested jeremy come see him. In the car ride home Michael asked when jeremys next psychiatrist appointment was, as some time of fidgeting and nervous laughter, jeremy confessed he didn't need to go for a while, he stopped take his medication, said he didn't need it or something.

* * *

 

**Thursday**

  
Mountain Dew slushie- the sugar high is never worth the crash. Man that headache took for ever. Jeremy and Michael went and saw Spider-Man homecoming, and unlike the unsophisticated teens in the seats below they kept it PG because they spent good money on those tickets, why would they waste that just to make out in the dark?

* * *

  
**Friday**

Jeremy insisted on cooking for Michael. After a good hour and a coke slushie Michael had to had to the other end of the store to … Relieve his poor bladder.  
Jeremy shuffled along, before checking the food , a thought struck him. _Lego sets! Michael and I could spend hours making a set and then have something beautiful to show off afterwards. Buttttt- that means I have to go past the **tech** aisle._

  
Blocking out his peripheral vision, he trudged on to the Legos. He ignored the movement in the corner of his eye. _Don’t even think about the fact someone's coming near. Grab a set and run._ Debating or Marvel or Star Wars themed sets, Jeremy felt the hair on his neck stand up. Get what you need and go. He grabs a spider man set to commemorate their date yesterday and Jeremy bolted as the shadowy figure still approaching.

  
He grabbed spaghetti, tomato paste, spices, and a oven bake pizza.

_I'm frickin shaking why the hell is Michael taking so long ?_

To interrupt that thought a buzz from his pocket alerted him to the answer.

**Slushie boy <33: hey I'm by the Pizza Hut when you're done. Unless do you want me to come find you ?**

**  
Me: I'm by the pasta aisle. Hurry.**

**  
Slushie boy <33: On it.**

  
Michael knew proper punctuation was a warning sign with Jeremy. Something is **wrong**.

 

 

“Jeremy is that you ? In the flesh ?” A smug, cold voice drawled.

 

 

Shivers ran down the boy's spine. Hands shaking as his breath hitched.

 

Jeremy turned to run but a rough hand grabbed his shopping basket.

 

“ don't run off so soon, let's … Talk. For old times sake. “ the older man smirked and tugged on jeremy's basket. He put his mouth right next to the shaking boys ear.

 

“ don't struggle or make a scene, I've got a good thing going for me and I won't let you screw it up. “

 

  
“ w-what the h-hell are you d-doing h-here?” Jeremy said trying to sound confident. He would have if he was going for the confidence of a mangy meerkat that was in the jaws of a hyena.

  
“ they were so impressed with my work at my old location when they built a new one over here they sent me to help manage it’s tech department and teach the high school dropouts how to put shit away “

He licked his lip, staring at Jeremy , sizing him up like a lion watching a gazelle. He took a step forward trapping Jeremy, who now has his back pressed into the penne.

 

“ c-can I g-g-go n-now I h-have someone waiting for m-me.” Jeremy stuttered out.

 

 

“ God you're pathetic, whimpering like a kicked puppy, who's waiting your imaginary friends or that abusive mom of yours, last time I checked that's the only company you keep. I thought I told you how ugly it is when you stutter. You never learn.”

 

He smiled at the sadness and fear in jeremy's eyes. With a small tablet, he pressed a button.

 

“ the nearest security camera has been disabled, now , since you're such a pathetic liar, let's go have some fun, it's not like anyone would actually wait on someone so fucking disgusting and foul. “

 

He was around 6’ 6” lean, but with muscle. He had a slight stubble and a sickening grin on his face. Jeremy felt cornered, helpless, afraid.

_God Michael where's michael ? I need Michael , sweet Michael , gentle Michael, thoughtful Michael, my guardian angel Michael._

Jeremy was tugged over towards the storage unit door, the one without cameras or employees easy access.

He tried to pull away but his grip got tighter.

He pushed the door open and practically threw Jeremy on the floor.

 

  
Jeremy's phone kept buzzing but he was petrified, he was shaking and crying but he didn't make a sound. He laid there in the freezing cold storage container floor. There were large freezer for meats and perishables and the vents blast frigid air. The door slammed shut and the hair on the back of jeremy's neck stood up.

“ the hair is still God awful. Pitiful. Jesus Jeremy. “

 

 

“ s-s-stop it “

You look God awful, I thought I told you to throw out that stupid cardigan it makes you look like a tool. “

 

S-stop talking .”

  
He walked away from the door. Staring maliciously at jeremy's crumpled form of the freezing concrete, his crazy smile growing wider.

  
“ don't forget you will always be mine heere. You can't just get rid of me, move away and forget about me. “

“…”

“You belong to me, you're damaged goods, I spoiled you , you don't deserve anyone else.”

He approached Jeremy, who hadn't moved from the floor.

“ I mean who else would want you ? Disgusting, damaged, ugly. Pitiful. “

  
_Jeremy sobbed harder. This can't be happening. I'm in New Jersey not - not -_

He's not really here this is so sick dream.

  
“ do you remember that one song? The one That was always on the radio. The one I sang all the time for you. “

“Stop it “

 

“ what was that one line, you loved it so, you sentimental freak. “

 

 

He paused thinking hard, stroking his stumble as jeremy quivered.

 

“ something about the sun what was it , sun? sunshine?”

 

“ Jerry what was it now “ he kicked Jeremy in the stomach, a shrill animal like cry rang through the large dim room , the echo was torturous.

 

 

“ t-till the s-sun don't s-shine, y-you will s-still be m-mine”

 

 

He approached Jeremy and squatted down hovering above him.

 

 

“ you were such a sap, it's sad how desperate you were for me “

 

  
“ I h-hated that l-lyric, youwere th-the one w-who s-San-sang it all t-the t-time”

 

Jeremy's voice shook with quiet anger and fear.

 

His ex stared deeply at him and snarled.

 

“What?” His voice was low and deep. Jeremy’s shaking increased.

 

_He thought of Michael, sweet dear Michael, Michael who he felt confident around, Michael who remembered every little thing. Michael Who took care of him. Helped him go to the doctor, to therapy, he'll get up and go to work everyday. He had a weekly schedule now. He didn't have to take his sleep medication anymore, **hell he didn't have to take his panic medicat-**_

 

 _Oh god no_.

 

 ** _I didn't take my panic medication this morning_**.

 

 

_Please God someone find me. Stop this please. I can't handle this. I escape. I was supposed to be safe. My heart can't handle this I could have a god damn fucking heart attack._

 

  
His ex mutters insults and slurs as he reached down. He went to touch Jeremy. To hit him, chastise him, point out his failures and flaws. Jeremy cried out softly begging the universe to save him.

 

He hit Jeremy harder and harder. He cried louder and louder.

 

His heart beat faster and faster and he was beat more and more.

 

 

_Please someone help._

_  
Please God tell Michael I care so much him._

_  
I didn't think I was ready but if I could_

_I would have asked him to be mine._

_  
I would have held him close and told him what he means to me_

_How much he helped me._

_  
How much his words helped me heal._

_  
How much he changed everything._

_  
How different he was from everyone else in my life._

_How much I regret running away during our first date._

_  
How nervous I was when I first saw him after that date._

_  
How gorgeous he was the first time I saw him._

_  
How cute he is when he's flustered._

_How cute he is when he's excited._

_  
How much I love how he styles his hair._

_How much love his art._

_How much I love his singing voice_

_  
How much it helps me sleep having those recording on my phone of him singing ( not that he knows I took them)_

_  
How much I love his personality._

_How much I love his hoodie with all the patches, it's so warm and enveloping._

_How much I adore him._

_How much I worship him._

_How much I **love** everything about him-_

_How -_

_How much I -_

_How much I love-_

_How much I love him._

 

 

The door wrenched open with a start.

 

“ JEREMY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I want y'all to be more involved in the making of the story, so I have an idea. 
> 
>  
> 
> Chapterly polls or prompts!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter has two poll topics :
> 
>  
> 
> How do you want this scene to end?  
> 1 michsel kicks the exs ass  
> 2 Michael and Jeremy Jeremy beat him together  
> 3 he kicks Michaels ass and Jeremy goes super sayian ;
> 
>  
> 
> AND 
> 
>  
> 
> Do you want me to end this Fic and only wrap it up by the end of summer OR after summer write a sequel about senior year? 
> 
>  
> 
> Discuss in the comments ! See you soon with the next chapter !


	15. An angel has descended and divine punishment must be fulfilled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michae l is about to deck him 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING, VIOLENCE, RASCISM, SLURS, AND LOTS O SWEARING

Michael is rational, calm, and collected. Sweet, kindhearted, and always in his element. He never gets mad unless it's necessary. He never yells or raises his is voice unless he's in an out rage. So when Jeremy stopped responding to calls or texts, Michael wasn't calm. Michael was anxious. Michael's worried. Michael is dying inside. Jeremy is his everything. Jeremy is the one person he has a opened up to when the only person who he thinks he ever will. Sure some will think he's being dramatic, but something is wrong, he knows that Jeremy is acting paranoid and now he's not answering. Michael feels as if he is losing his mind. Biting his lip he cancels the yet still ringing phone. He and Jeremy weren't even together but Michael felt this inner instinct to protect and adore him. Michael worshiped him. He was is saving grace, and he hoped, well, he was planning, that tonight he was gonna-

He tensed as he felt the small gift in his back pocket shifted. Shoving it back down Michael shook his head. His 4:19 alarm went off shouting at him to respond to his streaks. He and Jeremy had had one going for two months now. ~~He wishes he had something else going on with Jeremy for that long.~~

 

_**Wait. Oh my god, Yes!** _

 

Backpedaling through his apps Michael lurched at snapchat. Ignoring the streaks and going to the map/ location of your friends feature. Jeremy was on the other side of the store but it looked like- he was in some weird zone. Michael watched as his bitmoji avatar ran towards jeremys. He burst at into the pasta isle. Jeremy was close but - _why the hell can't I see him ? Examining the nearby sights he saw a employee only door, I  could knock and ask if they could help me find him!_

Peeking through the tinted window he saw a larger figure on their knees over a smaller figure, _what the hell is going on_. Then he saw the curls and the cardigan and it clicked. **Jeremy**.  What the **fuck** is going on. Adrenaline blasted through his veins interlaced with his blood and creating the most dangerous and passionate rage michael had ever felt. He kicked the door open, unaware of any pain the action cause, if there was any. The only fact that mattered was Jeremy. And his safety was the only priority. The sole thing Michael cared and desired was jeremy's warmth and happiness; safety and joy; love and devotion.

 

Whatever the hell was happening, Jeremy would be safe or there would be hell to pay. Michael would make sure of it. his blood boiled, his skin seethed, his teeth were clenched and his knuckles white.

  
He saw the larger figure in new focus and clarity. He was tall even hunched over and glaring, Michael could tell. He was toned meaning he would be hard to be in a fight but due to height he definitely had weak points. He looked sadistic and cruel, the wide smile plastered on and the psychotic laughter vanished into thin air and was replaced by the scowl he now showed. Michael identified every aspect until his intense thoughts were broken by jeremy's hauntingly quiet voice.

“ m-michael?” Jeremy was bruised and bloodied, he was whimpered out the words as if every syllable brought him more pain. Michael’s sanity oozed away and anger was all that was left. He saw jeremy’s chest struggle to get the air it needed. It looks like one of his ribs was broken. He was shaking and yet trying to stay still. It was terrifying how gentle he looked. Yet the gentle nature was born of fear and anxiety, it was now Michael's mission to purify him from that fear and turn it into genuine feelings of self worth and love. Michael wants Jeremy to know what real love feels like and show it daily, hourly, hell every second of every minute of the day, Michael will show it. And never let him forget it. This sick bastard hurt him, and he won't get away with it.

 

  
Anger pulsed and cut through his veins. He was ice cold yet felt as if he were on fire all at once, in the some moment, his sanity was disappearing into a strange headspace Michael had never experienced. Someone hurt Jeremy. **_His_** Jeremy.

 

  
Jeremy's ex kicked the shaking boy once more in the stomach as he got up. Michaels knuckles couldn't go whiter, blood dripped from his palms, though he was not quite blissfully yet still unaware of anything but Jeremy and this filth. His nails cut deep enough to bleed yet Michael's only focus was _**Jeremy. His Jeremy.**_ The only thing that matters to him. In this moment he finally realized how fucking JD from heathers must have felt. The thought made him sick. _I'm not JD, but…. I would do anything to ensure jeremy's safety and happiness._ His eyes went dark and void of emotion. Jeremy's ex shook with rage.

  
“ who the fuck are you ?”

Michael didn't speak. _Who the hell did this guy think he was?_ Michael walked forward, his mind strangely …. _Calm_. Jeremy felt slightly scared of him, but he also found part of himself liking it.

“ look I'd rather not deal with this bullshit, “

 

“ how the fuck do you know my ex anyway, _chink_?”

 

  
The ex stood up and tried to clock Michael in the nose, with minimal effort Michael, aiming lay bored caught the fist, then suddenly applied full strong, crushing it, and jerkily twisting it so it was broken.

  
_This was the ex. The abusive raping fuck that forced Jeremy into his first relationship and ruined him and made him try and kill himself to escape. This is the scum who made him walk out on our first date and flinch whenever I so much as brush my skin on his. This is the ass wipe who made fun of jeremy's abusive relationship with his mom and tortured him and forced him to do things he really didn't want to do._

  
“ FUCK!” The ex writhed in pain, seething with anger swore over and other, cursing at Michael, calling him more and more slurs.

  
Michael punched him from the side, causing him to nearly fall. He shifted and regained his composure and then leaped at Michael. Jeremy lay helpless, watching. He cowered in fear and the sight made Michael reel. More adrenaline coursed through him and he could no longer feel any pain. He was still getting hit, they just didn't hurt anymore, Michael grabbed the broken wrist and applied pressure, watching him writhe in pain, and sadistly Michael jerked the fractured limb forward and then kicked the guy in the stomach letting the hand go at the last second. The older man lay there on the freezing storage room floor choking back tears.

Michael was crying too, he had been since he first since Jeremy in pain. The mere sight of the fear and panic in his eyes cause Michael's heart to shatter. _He wasn't taking his meds and now he could **die**. The stress from this could make the only beautiful thing in Michael's life **die**. The only thing that made him feel like there was color or sound or God dammit, love, could have a stress induced **heart attack** and **die**_.

  
“ babe- Jeremy -Hun - turn around I don't want you to … See what comes next….” Michael said, voice wavering, body shaking. Jeremy nodded and closed his eyes.

  
Taking a deep breath, the momentary love and warmth that looking at Jeremy provided him disappeared and his eyes went cold once more. He was a shell of a human, with one goal to make this piece of scum realize what the fuck he did and the fucking person he messed with.

  
“ why the fuck is he worth so much to y-you, he's pathetic and sad, broken and easy to manipulate, he's spoiled” he smiled creepily, “ I spoiled him! I took him, and now he's tainted, he's like my slave now! In the afterlife he will be mine because I marked  him, because he is pitiful, because no matter what the fuck you two are, deep down he will still be mine,he will never be yours truly!” The ex had a crazy look in his eyes, he tried to get back up but Michael bluntly shoved his foot on his chest causing him to collapse back down beneath Michael's body weight.

  
Rage and fury, jealousy and disgust, lust and loathing, all these emotions went into maximum overdrive, and Michael was overwhelmed. As a kid, he was never too emotional, hell the other kids called him “robot” or “heartless. But one thing was for sure, Jeremy Heere opened a door to michael and it couldn't be closed, no matter if he wanted it to. Michael was filled with teeming amounts of passion and desire to cause infinite pain to this vermin of a man was his second goal, the first coincided with the second, that being the first was, “ protect Jeremy at all costs and show him the love everyone in the past has lacked at providing. “

  
The bleeding in his palms grew more intense and the pitter patter was the only sound besides the exe's unsteady breaths escaping his clenched teeth, jeremy's still heaving breaths and soft sobs, and the sound of Michael's tears mixing with the crimson shed from his hands. He was someone entirely new. Hell bent on achieving his two goals.

 

He took a few steps until he hovered over the ex. Fire in his dead cold unflinching gaze. He swung his leg back slowly, and with a bolt of energy connect it with the exes stomach.

 

 

  
“ that was for talking to Jeremy that first day.”

 

 

  
Another swing back and a surge forward.

 

 

“ that was for every comment about his home life he never deserved “

 

Yet another passionate act of hatred ensued. Michael hurts something crack quietly. _It wasn't **loud** enough he decided._

  
“ that was for making his already damaged childhood infected with PTSD and self harm!”

Another blow left him reeling and struggling to breathe.

 

  
“ who the fuck are you!”

 

“ I'm just an a messanger of an angel sent to fucking expel this evil and punish it for its misdeeds, send you back the the purgatory you deserve for hurting an angel like Jeremy !” He was borderline insane at this point, nearly full JD as Jeremy would say.

  
“ you're FUKCNING PSYCHOTIC” the ex screams as Michael hit him harder and harder.

 

 

“That was for making him hate everything about him”

 

 

Michael got on his knees and Straddled him, he put on leg on each side of the exes chest and his middle on his chest.

 

He clobbered the ex in the head now with each statement,

 

  
“ this is for making him do things he wasn't ready for!”

 

“ this is for making him afraid to love ever again”

 

Michael felt the nose crack before the blood started gushing.

  
“ this is for fucking coming back out of nowhere just when he's getting better!”

 

Michael couldn't take it, he lost it and mercilessly attacked the other man. He sobs as he did so, his innocence and sweet ness being taken with each blow. He went to swing again when a soft gentle hand grabs his wrist, stopping the flow of movement. Michael jerked around angrily and with evil in his eyes, he  sees a crying Jeremy holding his wrist back.

  
“ stop it! This isn't like you… I don't want this!”

 

The rage melted as Michael heaved a big sob into Jeremy shoulder. He collapsed into the fragile boys arms and cried shrill, ugly, tears.

  
“ I'm sorry , I'm so fucking sorry Jeremy I - I just- I -” he was lost for words, the pains coming back kill at once as the adrenaline evaporated into thin air. He screeched as Jeremy pet his hair shushing him and holding him in his arms, Michael was addicted. Addicted to being held unselfishly, Jeremy didn't look at him, or hold him for the express purpose of wanting a kiss, he held him there for 20 minutes straight and held him like he was the angel he tried to be. _I'm not perfect, I'm not a saint, but if I could hold him, and just know he's there, every day , by my side, that's all I need, that's all I want, that's all I ask for._

 

 

  
In an attempt to lighten the saddened atmosphere Michael's whispers, as he Cups jeremy's cheeks, holding them as if they are gold in his hands, smooth and soft, sweet and pure. “ Didya miss me?

 

 

 

 

 

 

With a few short, laughing sobs, Jeremy nodded and presses his forehead into Michael's and replies, “ _**ever so much, I didn't know how I'd survive”**_ and for a second they realize the sincerity of that last comment. Jeremy could have **died**. He was broken but Michael could help put him back together. They just need the time to heal and to  be close and laugh and act as if they never broke again in the first place, but they'd never forget today, no _how could they?_

 

 

Jeremy pulled Michael close, despite the shaking of his own. Michael took his hands,  
“ when you don't have the strength enough to stand,” michael helped jeremy's wobbly knees steady and keep him grounded. “ just reach out your hand, and take it from me-” Jeremy cut him off with a kiss. Michael was his everything and Michael felt the same way about him. The kiss helped them both , they pulled apart, heart beats steady and breaths even. They stand hand in hand about to go when the ex pipes up,

  
“ no matter what the fuck you do, one day he won't be beside you, he won't be there to protect you. "

 

Michael glances anxiously at Jeremy, but he seems calm and  collected, Michael is in **awe**.

 

"and I'll k- kill you. “ He spat.

 

Michael takes a step forward about to reply and defend his loved one, when a h ad stops him and they exchange a silent agreement. 

  
Jeremy whipped around , “ the fuck you will, it'd like to see you try because I'll **flatten** your sorry ass and file a **_restraining order_** if I have to. You come within some much as a **foot** from me and I’ll kick your **ass** so hard you'll wish you were **dead**.”

The ex laid in shock at jeremy's words of courage. The tall lanky boy walked over and spat on him, “ it's pathetic when people leave their trash out Michael, let's go let the manager know about the foul Odor coming from near the pasta aisle.”

 

Mivhael is in love and he would scream it from the rooftops. 

 

  
As soon as they passed through the heavy door all the anxiety Jeremy held back during his rant imploded and he melted into Michael's arms. They walked to the pharmacy and picked up his medication refill. _Hell_ knows he should have still been taking it.

 

Jeremy told the manager and genius Michael had his voice memos on as evidence. The ex was hauled off for rape, and sexual activity with a minor and other charges that followed suit. Michael drove jeremy to the ER and paid for his rib to be examined, and it was broken but luckily it didn't puncture the lung, so he'd JuST need some pain meds and sone time to heal. Jeremy and Michael talked for a long time, and Jeremy suddenly grabbed Michael's hand.

 

“ all I could think about was you and - a-and I um- I “

  
Michael's face was colored with worry,  
“ it's okay Jeremy you don't have to tell me if it's painful to think about.”

“ NO, ITS NOt I-I'm I mean- Michael just p-please just listen”

  
Jeremy squeezed Michael's hands tight, biting his lip.

  
“ all I could think about was you.” As he said that last part he looked up into Michael's chocolate brown eyes, which met him with shock.

  
“ I thought about t everything that I love about you and what I love about you and that made me realize, Michael, “

Michael gulped, he saw where this was headed but he refused to believe this was actually happening, he was sweating and blushing probably, and -

 

  
“ Michael Mell I'm in love with you, and -”

 

“ I want you to stay by my side forever”

  
Michael laughed nervously, as he pulled the saw box from his back pocket.

  
“ I guess you just beat me to the punch Heere, there goes my plan!”

  
“ your plan?” Jeremy blushed and apologizing, Michael laughs dee ping and Jeremy joins him. Michael explains the promise rings he got them and slides it on his now boyfriend's finger.

“ God I love you, my blessing.” Michael whispers, pressing his forehead against jeremy’s.

“ I love you more, my guardian angel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA this too pm forever because I like the way it turned out. 
> 
> Chapter poll: 
> 
> Where should Jeremy and melt go on their necxt date after they recover from this.  
> \- they go to a park at midnight  
> \- a party/ rich invites Michael to a party and he drags jer along  
> \- a gay bar/ karaoke night  
> \- they do an escape room together and shenanigans ensue. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh or do you want a semi sick / medication high!jermy flirting with michael because of the pain meds for his rib????


	16. Delirious kisses ( To be continued!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremys high on pain meds , don't worry I'm doing more with this prompt I just wanted to update but I'm too tired to stay up alllllll night writing a lot so I settled. SORRY

 

  
After the doctor gave him the all clear, Jeremy was escorted home by Michael. Michael looked lovingly and his boyfriend; God he loved the sound of that word - _ **boyfriend,boyfriend, boYFRIEND**_. He loved every second he spent with Jeremy and he intended to spend every second of his life with him, for the rest of the time that he was on this earth.

  
“ you could go home if you wanted you know-” Jeremy mumbled, he took his sleeping meds earlier and he was starting to doze off.

Michael took his boyfriend's hand in his own and said, “ I'm staying right here in this spot, whether you want me to or not, I'm staying here. By your side. “ he pressed his lips gently into the smaller boy’s knuckles and sighed with content.

“ di ou jus fuckning q-quote falsetttos Mikeey? “ his speech was slurred from drowsiness but he spoke anyway, even it came out in between puffs of giggles and snorts.

Michael pressed a kiss into Jeremy forehead and closed his eyes.

They dozed off and Michael held his hand the whole night. Jeremy squeezed it tight, so much so that it sometimes hurt, but he did so because it let him know Michael was really there, not some figment in his head, he was real and he was there. Michael would protect him and he was real and that's all that mattered.

 

Morning came faster than either boy liked and, last night's pain meds had… Worn off.   
Jeremy was pissed to say the least, he was in a hellova lot of pain, he had a headache to boot, and to top it off he couldn't even hug his boyfriend because his stupid rib was broken. Thinking about yesterday sent shivers down his spine.

“ you okay jere? You got a sad look on your face” Michael's tone dripped with worry.

  
Jeremy shook his head and smiled, hoping to cover up what had just occurred, Michael's always worried enough I don't wanna rile him up.

  
“ I just- want my pain med right about now, it kinnnnnnda sucks right now.” Jeremy winced for added effect as he spoke, _**hell** it wasn't a lie per se, that is  a factor I just- I wanna move on from yesterday and be happy- happy I'm here, with him, seeing him smile, I just- I don't wanna think about all that._

  
Michael saw through  it of course but let the matter drop. He was content with it and wouldn't press Jeremy to talk about it if he didn't want to. _I don't really wanna talk about it anyway, I ...lost myself a little_ .

 

Sighing Michael , grabbed the container of pain killers and set the proper dosage on jeremy's bed side table,

“ I'm gonna go get some water for you to swallow those, okay?”

“ hurry back…” Jeremy muttered, anxious that if Michael left his view he would disappear forever.

He didn't and Jeremy was glad. Michael walked briskly from the kitchen back to jeremy's room, not wanting to leave him alone with whatever headspace he might be in right now.

  
He handed him the glass and the small pills slowly, and watched Jeremy swallow them.

“What do you want for-” he glanced at his phone, 2:43 stared back ,”- lunch? “

  
Jeremy thought it over, “Italian “ Michael eyed him questioningly, before nodding.

“ can you grab my phone and hand it to me?”

Oh sure Jeremy could have easily leaned over and done it himself, but lucky for him, Michael was in prime momma bear mode and was especially overbearing. Meaning, he would basically do everything and anything if jeremy asked especially if it involved keeping him out of pain or moving excessively. Michael eagerly reached and handed him the device, Jeremy typed in up the contact and dialed the number.

  
After ordering their food Jeremy asked if Michael would go pick it up for them,  
After Michael gave him an anxious look, Jeremy assured he wouldnt move and that he'd be fine, “ besides the medication is kicking in and I'm starting to get all loopy, loopy and going out don't mix mikey...”

  
Michael only nodded and grabbed his car keys solemnly, the drive was boring and the radio was shitty. Michael thought back to his and jeremy's first date, before it went all wrong, just them the highway and jeremy's playlist. He smiled to himself as he changed the  gears to park.

 

  
When Michael got back “ loopy” turned into “ medication high”. Jeremy was giggling like a japanese Schoolgirl in an anime. He grabbed Michael's wrist and tugged him over. He dropped the take out bag on the corner on the bed with a start.

“ hey Miiiikeyyyyyyy!” He giggled a bit more,

“ I missed youuuuuuuuuuuu!” He had a strange look in his eye that made Michael turn Crimson, “ JER? are you feeling- well?-”

“ never better, slushie boy-” his voice trying to be husky yet the giggles in between ruined the effect.

Michael rolled his eyes, “ you're high on pain meds, and you'll probably regret everything you're saying when you come back down..-”

Jeremy furrowed his brow, “ I'm not gonna regret anything !”  
To prove his statement he grabbed Michael's collar and jammed his lips firmly into the taller boys. He moved his lips against Michael's and bit his lip. The action was rough and yet jeremy's lips were so soft-

  
Michael pushed back after realizing what the hell happened and snapping back to reality.

“ jer stop, the foods gonna get cold…. Besides you don't really wanna-”

  
“ shut up -” Jeremy looked strangely mad for some reason.

  
Michael eyed him carefully before continuing.

“ why am I being told to shut up ?”

“ stop thinking you're not good enough, I'm sick of you worshipping me but having so little praise for yourself Michael. “ Jeremy looked sad, and it seemed as if the effects of the medicine wore off with his little outburst.

“ I- jer I - I just think, are you ready , after you know- yesterday?” Michael said it even though anxiety ran through his blood, he knew Jeremy didn't want to talk about it but Michael wondered if he was ready to open up especially after being revisiting by the person who made him feel so closed off in the first place.

 

“ you saved me, I'm safe, you're here and you're mine, what else is there to discuss Mell?”

“ Jeremy I just don't want to ever make you upset or uncomforta-”

  
Jeremy cut him off with a kiss, sweeter and much, much softer than the last.

  
His eyes twinkled with sincerity and he was trying to smirk but it came off as a softer smile,

“ if I was uncomfortable why would I do the kissing? “

  
Michael nodded and kissed his boyfriend once more, they put on the tv and ate their spaghetti and pizza in a new mural agreement and understanding. As such, they always felt better after being open, being vulnerable and exposed. It helped them grow so close in such a short time, so much so Michael thought he had known Jeremy for years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapterly POLL: 
> 
> What is YOUR favorite slushie flavor mines blue rass or coke 
> 
> What is authors name? Try and just the first letter!
> 
>  
> 
> Also WTF?? GP is on the five most hits page HOLY HELL YOU GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOV E YOU ALLL


	17. Tender love and care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take this from me 
> 
>  
> 
> And I apologize for the wait.

A few days blew past and Jeremy was slowly getting better, to Michael's delight. He smiled tenderly at jeremy when he woke up, and would make get him whatever he needed, and negotiate about the things he wanted. All in all it was easy and joyful. Nothing was hard, they felt like the protagonists from a story after the main plot arc ended and the main villain vanquished. But unlike those characters they were happy to settle for peace and quiet. Michael _craved_ this normalcy.

 

 

  
His mom's and his aunt had repeatedly asked why the hell he was basically living at some kid they've never mets house.

  
Michael explained what they missed, minus a few details but, they were a supportive family and jumped and cheered when they discovered their little michael had a boyfriend.

  
His mom ( the biological one ) grabbed the phone ( it was on speaker but whatever ) and declared she would rather her son come home and be given protection before he stay another night. His Ma ( his moms wife) laughed hysterically and absolutely lost it.

 

Michael turned crimson and shouted’” IT'S NOT LIKE THAT MOM”

  
jeremy gave him a weird look and smiled tiredly at his scarlet boyfriend. After he finished the call, jeremy spoke with a snigger “ calm down mikey you almost match your sweater” michael rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriends nose with soft, unwavering lips.

 

Jeremy took his medicine and michael fiddled through Netflix for a show to watch.

Jeremy was beyond loopy and was _super_ cuddly.

  
He rested his head on Michael's chest, nuzzling into it , as if hoping to sink into it forever. Michael instinctively ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair as they watched bob Ross together.

  
They ordered take out once more.

 

  
The next day jeremy muttered something about needing his bandages changed and michael gently helped him remove his sleep shirt. Jeremy blushed at Michael's hands brushing his bare skin. He turned red as michael diligently dressed the wounds and asked repeatedly if they were too tight.

Michael wound them around, peeking at Jeremy's back to see if the dressing was lying down fast. His heart sank as he saw the old Scars. He knew his mother used to beat him but he never fully comprehended it til now.

“D-don't look at them “ jeremy choked out, tears in his eyes.

He was ashamed of them , embarrassed.

  
Michael pressed his lips to them with such gentle care. He applied no force or pressure, he laid feather soft kisses one after the other on each scar. Jeremy shivered.

 

Michael brought his hands to Jeremy's cheeks, rubbing his thumb on the side of his cheekbones.

  
“ I love you , every detail. Every freckle and scar. Everything about you is precious. Everything about you if beautiful. Everything about you makes me feel alive. “ michael put his forehead on Jeremy's and they sat there like that. Who knows how long?

In the silence they understood the love. There would be trials but they would overcome anything.

 

They watched some more bob Ross after they ate and jeremy took his pain meds. Jeremy grew hysterical when the Afroman said” happy little trees”

  
Michael spots the opportunity and strikes. He pulls up Jeremy's shirt and his fingers strokes his boyfriend's stomach. Jeremy shrieks with terror as his boyfriend relentlessly tickles him.

“S-stop t-th-that ha!” He cries out,

  
“ never !” He yells

There's a glint in Jeremy's eyes and when the moment of opportunity opens. He flips michael and retaliated with a similar attack.

  
They attacked each other with such vigor and passion until they collapsed in giggles and succumbed to exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love each and every one of you readers please comment below about your thoughts on the chapter and if you want lots more,
> 
>  
> 
> Poll :
> 
>  
> 
> The next date once jeremy recovers fully 
> 
>  
> 
> -KARAOKE at a gay bar  
> -a party  
> \- going to a park at night 
> 
>  
> 
> I BROUGHT THIS POLL BACK


	18. So it's a date ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up for a bIG THING DONT MIND MEEEEEEE

 

Rich called up michael and _begged_ him to go on a third wheel with him and his boyfriend jake. He was delighted to discover he could double date.

  
They chatted and caught up, as michael cooked jeremy lunch.

He told rich he had to go and said he'd text him if he could could come or not Later. Michael brought the chicken soup he made on a tray to Jeremy's room, smiling wide.

“Wake up sleepyhead~” michael cooed.

 

Jeremy squeezed his eyes tighter and pulled the covers over his head.

  
“ I made lunch~” he sang.

Jeremy bolted up after a hot second. Groggily he said ,” wwhaa ddid ou makee mikey-” his words slurred as if he was pisshead drunk.

  
“ chicken nooodle!” Michael beamed.

Jeremy smiled at him sleepily as the tray was placed on his lap.

  
Jeremy slurped off the spoon much to Michael's distaste. They bickered back and forth about the proper way to eat soup before jeremy threatened to spit some on michael.

Michael quickly changed the subject.

He bounced his leg out of anxious as he tried to tell jeremy about the date.

  
He cleared his throat and rather quickly said -

  
“somyfriendrichinvitedusoutforadoubledate -”

  
Jeremy spat out his soup with a start.

“ what!” “ he turned red -I mean - we've been on dates before. _'Why do I suddenly feel so nervous  
What if Michael's friends dont like me -what if I'm so much lamer than them. What if -'_

Michael grabbed Jeremy's chin- not forcefully but in order to get jeremy to snap out of it and meet his gaze.

 

“ hey we don't have to go you kno-”

“ I want to !” Jeremy lied. Sweat beads forming on his forehead.

  
Jeremy no really it's fin-”

“ michael I want to -!”

“ jerem-”

“ michael !”

“ jere-”

Michaellllllllll-”

“Jer”   
The more jeremy fought for it the more he realized he did want to go on the date. Michael was so _sweet_ fighting for the sake of Jeremy's comfort, but he often gave up his life for jeremy, for once jeremy wanted to be able to do the same for his loving boyfriend. But michael wasn't having it.   
Jeremy got tired of this little game and silenced michael roughly with a harsh kiss. It was aggressive and hungry. Michael gasped a little before sinking into it. Jeremy took Michael's bottom lip between his teeth, teasing him. Michael pulled away shortly after, out of breath-

  
“ Jesus am I your boyfriend or a five course meal ?”

  
“ why can't you be _both_?” Jeremy cocked his eyebrows, raising them suggestively.

Michael scoffed and pushed him away, rolling his eyes, “ You're still in no condition for that jeremy- your rib needs time-”

  
Jeremy sighed, knowing his boyfriend was right. He sat next to michael, shoulder to shoulder and relaxed a little. He pouted.

“ I hate when the words that leave your mouth are always so true.”

  
“ oh really, then do you hate this ?”

  
Michael shifted so they were face to face, only inches apart.   
  
He took a deep breath.

“ I love the way your hair falls in your eyes in the morning, and how you play with it over and over when you're bored or nervous. I love the feeling I get when I wake up and my body is entangled with yours. I love holding you in my arms. I love how soft your skin is,” michael stops to press his lips to Jeremy's hand.

 

Jeremy takes a long,deep breath and then shifted to curl his body towards Michael's lap. Michael stroked Jeremy's hair and jeremy nuzzled in like a housecat. After some time jeremy piped up.

“ so it's settled then? “

  
Michael sleepily leaned down to look at his boyfriend's smug face.

  
“ we are going on that double date ?”

  
Michael sighed and then smiled back.

 

“ it's a date then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y'all !
> 
> Thank you for your support with this story I love you dearly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Chapterly Poll: 
> 
> Which would you prefer-
> 
> Someone flirts with   
> -Jeremy and michael gets jealous   
> OR  
> -michael and jeremy gets jealous 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment please they really do make me want to write more -


	19. Berets and striped croptops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy can't decide what's to wear 
> 
> Also known as a short update I managed to write on the bus but forgot I even had. Sorry for lack of updates I'll explain below you can skip if you don't care that's fine but if you wanna know the tea on author then read on gurrrl
> 
>  
> 
> ( I'm drag race trasH CASSTHIS IS YOUR FAULT -)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so sorry for this long hiatus and break like I'm deeply deeply sorry. Schools been kicking my ass. Ya girl is in college level classes as a high schooler. That's not fun or easy. I haven't had the time to write and honestly it's left me depressed and lonely. Writing makes me happy. This community and fandom makes me happy. All your support and feedback and comments make my day. And not having that for a long time took a toll. So I'm here to say that updates aren't gonna as frequent as they used to be, but I'm going to try my best because you guys make my day. Sorry for this whole author crap -
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys!!! Enjoy!

Jeremy couldnt decide what to wear. Sighing he felt that twinge of self doubt. The kind that lingers and rips at every ounce of confidence you have. He tries to shake it off and return to the task at hand.

 

‘ _What to wear..’_

 

 

 

 

_  
‘ what are Michael's friends like?’_

 

 

 

 

_  
‘ will they_ _like me?’_

 

 

 

_‘What if I'm not ready ‘_

 

 

 

_  
‘ too late to say no now ..’_

 

 

 

 

_  
‘Get a gRIP jer!’_

  
After he settled down, he finally picked out his outfit. A black and white striped crop top with high waisted black jeans, and the creme delacreme  
_A black silk beret_.

He applied a small amount of concealer to hide his breakouts from stress and a little bit of contour and highlight. His lips were naturally a soft rosy pink so he didn't have to mess with it. He set the makeup quickly and smiled happily in the mirror.

 

‘ I'm ready!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't take adore Delano's outfit in interview scenes / reaction cuts as inspo waaaaahhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> cass I blame you. 
> 
>  
> 
> But in all seriousness. I love you guys. So much. And your comments really do help. They make my day. My week. They make every struggle easier because they do make my feel validated and loved and important. They remind me that people all over the world care about me, and that's remarkable and special and it means the WORLD to me.


	20. Time for a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get ready and both deal with their respective issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse for my literal abandoning of this for so long. But im back baby! 
> 
>  
> 
> Im back with a need to complete these

Michael was in …. _awe_.

 

 

Don’t get him wrong, he and jeremy had been on a lot of dates and he always thought his boyfriend looked fantastic but… Jeremy was _stunning_.

 

 

Michael himself was wearing a black shirt with a flannel tied around his waist and black jeans.

 

 

“ so… what’s the plan?” Jeremy tilted his head to look at his boyfriend in his doorway.

 

“Rich is picking us up soon, and then we’re heading to his boyfriend’s party” michael said nonchalantly. Jeremy nodded and smiled. “Sounds good!”

 

Jeremy only _wished_ it would be that simple. Michael gave him a final look and asked him a final time if he was sure he wanted to do this. Jeremy nodded fiercely and reassured his overprotective boyfriend.

 

 

“Did you take your medicine? “ michael asked for the fifth time. Rolling his eyes, Jeremy replied, ” _yes_ Michael yes I did “

 

 

 

Jeremy loves Michael but he can be …. overprotective and at times overbearing. I mean don't just him wrong, it's that side of him that saved him from his ex. But that _day_ , Jeremy saw a side of Michael that scared him. He knew they would have to talk about it eventually but the idea of confronting michael about it was scarier. With a sigh, he resigns himself to letting the matter go for now.

 

 

They stare at each other, wondering who will talk next until a knock at the door pulls their attention.

 

 

“ HEY HOMO IM HERE AND QUEER AND WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE-!” Michael rolled his eyes, and yelled back, “ CLASSY RICH CLASSY, “ he takes jeremys hand and squeezes it to reassure him, “ lets go.”

 

 

Taking a deep breath, jeremy nods. ‘ _Im okay, this’ll be fun, ill meet his friends, and i get to get out for a couple hours. No biggie. All fun.’_

 

 

They step out of the house, and jeremy sees a short boy in a red toyota camry. He faguely recognizes him from work. It clicks.

 

 

“ oh my _god_ youre the fire boy!”

 

Rich looks him up and down with a scowl “ the who what now?”

 

“ its like a work legend you almost lit our location on fire when you got in trouble.. i only worked a couple shifts with you but it was a blast”

 

 

Rich eases up a little, “ a fellow slave to the sushie machine and hot dog rotators!” He steps out of the car to greet jeremy.

 

 

Standing at roughly 5’ 4” Rich excretes coolness, a red streak through his hair and shades on his head, he is the epitomy of awesome. Rich extends his hand and introduces himself. They laugh and talk as they jump in the car. Jeremy feels at ease, rich is surprising, really really easy to talk to. Outgoing, popular, nice, and hell hes even bi.

 

He was everything jeremy _couldn't_ be.

 

‘ _No. I cant think like that. Im getting better. ’_

Jeremy shakes his nerves and insecurities away as rich blasts hannah montana from his aux cord.

 

 

 

 

Tonight was gonna be _interesting_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so my amazing girlfriend
> 
>  
> 
> ( hi honey)
> 
>  
> 
> Has been harassing me to get off my ass and finish this ( more like friendly encouragement but i felt attacked)
> 
>  
> 
> And so this is a present for you babe
> 
>  
> 
> Im no longer lazy its been a year since i started this baby and im gonna finish it soon. Hopefully. Depends if people still read my stuff. But if anyone does, im back boi
> 
>  
> 
> -HobiBunni ( aka Jackie_think_about_it)


	21. Jealousy is as easy as one two three count it with me ( Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy is anxious 
> 
> michaels oblivious
> 
> richjake is soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep im back, im not a liar wowie.
> 
> Yes i put part one this'll be short B U T ill be back WEEKLY NOW. H A HOW YOU LIKE TH A T.
> 
> Im gonna be blunt i got yelled at by my best friend to come finish this or at least finish another chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> first i had a week to do it 
> 
>  
> 
> then i had til sun down.
> 
>  
> 
> in fear that my best friend may no longer go to homecoming with me if i dont finish this, I bring you the newest chapter
> 
> im so sorry i McLet you down ronald
> 
>  
> 
> this is for you Elle

The second Jeremy stepped foot into the club his ears popped.

 

 

Seeing Jeremy wince Rich smirked, " it's intense, take care of yourself "

 

He smiled at Jere, patting him on the back, as he looked over at Michael. He moved through the crowd to find his boyfriend.

 

Jeremy was overwhelmed by the sheer mass of bodies and stimulus in the small club. Music pumping, people bouncing along to it, he felt trapped. The walls seemed to close in on him and he felt his heart seem to explode from all the stress. He wanted to leave, hell his feet seemed to move before his brain made a decision. Hi heart was pumping so fast it felt like his blood was screaming, Every sound seemed to fill him with the swirling mantra of _get out get out get out get out get out get out get out get **out get out get out get out get o-**_

 

 

and that's when it happened. He looked up and there _he_ was. _He always was._ Whenever Jeremy was alone or felt scared,  he was there to make it better. To hold him, sing him a song, to keep him safe and give him a tomorrow to look forward to. He looked deep into those brown- _no_ \- molten bronze  mingling with flecks of gold that sent Jeremy's heart soaring and made his breath hitch in his throat. He reached out and as _always_ Michael was there. Eyes twinkling like  fireworks with freckles that painted his face like constellations.  _There was no denying it, Jeremy Heere was undeniably in love with him and that wasn't stopping any  time soon._ Michael took Jeremy's hands in his and pulled him forward.

 

 

 

 " It's a  party, might as well be dancing, huh?" he gave Jeremy that grin that made his heart turn to putty and his brain to mush.

 

 

He slowly nodded and put his hands on Michael's shoulders. They enjoyed the slow dance while it lasted, but since it was a party at a club the music didn't stay slow for long. Jeremy laughed at Michael,  who was dancing up a storm. An hour passed as they seemed to sway to the music, and his eyes seemed to only see Michael. But he wasn't the only one eyeing Michael.  Jeremy wasn't _blind_ to the way strangers began to come over to talk.  they'd touch his shoulder as they laughed at his jokes. compliment him, give him those eyes. And there Jeremy was on the sidelines, as they seemed to _swarm._

 

 

 

Jeremy found his way to the refreshments. he looked at Michael. One smile at some girl, _A shot_. Someone touches him, _Another shot_. they seemed to blur together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was gonna be a messy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand im waiting for the onslaught of people yellin at me for a short chapter


End file.
